


Scalpel

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was bar.</p></blockquote>





	Scalpel

Angelus looked through the bars and smiled. Angel's little family looked on, convinced that caging the monster was tantamount to defanging the monster.

They had no idea who he really was. It wasn't skin slowly stripped from still living flesh that thrilled him. That was just a means to an end.

It was hearing the husband beg him to take his wife instead. It was corrupting an innocent and then sitting back and watching the fallout. It was the pleasure of watching people betray everyone they held dear.

Knives make things easier. But words have always been his sharpest scalpel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was bar.


End file.
